Freaky
by SexyPlayette
Summary: *NEW CHAPTER UP*What happens when Rachel and a pOp star swtich places*coughs*danger*coughs*?Lol pwease R&R.Rated for LaNgUaGe...uh oh someone uses naughty words lol
1. Wish

Freaky  
  
Disclaimer: NO no no I do not own Animorphs if I did Rachel would not be dead right now! .:cries :. Lol j.p  
  
In my story, Tobias goes to school and morphs human every 2 hours  
  
Please do not say stuff like .Omg Rachel never would have done that. Because I don't care, for the time being Ill make them act however I want please and thank you: o)  
  
And if you don't have anything nice to say please don't review at all  
  
Okay wells enjoy your read sorry for sound like a bitch: o)  
  
*SeXy PlAyEtTe *  
  
^ ^  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1.: WISH:.  
  
*Britney P.O.V *  
  
10:45 PM. Orlando Mall  
  
"BRITNEY! BRITNEY! Turn over here!" A reporter screamed.  
  
I sharply turned on my heel and flashed a fake smile for the cheesy photographer before I entered my limo.  
  
"Hiya Hun, how was your shopping trip?" Fe asked as I made myself comfortable.  
  
"Oh just a normal trip to the mall, horny guys, even hornier girls trying to rip my clothes off I'm mean come on they waited here all this time to try to kill me or get me naked, and cheesy reporters thinking I like having a trip to the mall like this!" I replied grumpily.  
  
"Ah its okay Hun.." Fe said in a comforting voice.  
  
I hate how everyone thinks being a star is soo great. I would give anything to be a normal girl again. I looked up out of my window and saw a shooting star in the dark night sky.  
  
*Rachel P.O.V*  
  
10:45 Rachel's House  
  
So here, I am watching MTV's Diary marathon with Cassie. We are currently looking into the life of Britney Spears; we are at the part were she lies to the girls about her hair! Anyway, as it continued I saw everything, she gets to do. I looked out my window and was a shooting star glitter across the deep night sky.  
  
*Britney P.O.V*  
  
I wish I were a normal teenage girl.  
  
That one wish will never come true.  
  
*Rachel P.O.V*  
  
I wish I were a pop star  
  
* Rachel P.O.V *  
  
2:32 AM  
  
Cassie and I decided to go to sleep. Before I feel asleep I though about my wish.. "If only" I whispered 


	2. .Like WHOA!.

.:WHOA:.  
  
*Britney P.O.V *  
  
I slowly stretched and opened eyes to find a skinny black girl laying on the far corner of my bed." Oh no, I was not that drunk last night." I said quietly  
  
Hey this is not my room.. I ran to a full-length mirror that was mounted on the door.  
  
I looked in the mirror and saw a girl of 16 or so looking back at me, just to the chest golden blond hair, blue eyes about 5'5. Not bad looking, just not me. I did the only thing I could do, I screamed…  
  
And screamed…  
  
And screamed…  
  
And guess what…  
  
.  
  
Screamed.  
  
Rachel P.O.V  
  
I slowly awoke to the gentle smell of vanilla coffee I stretched and got out of bed. With my eyes still, tightly shut I walked to the door I thought was my bathroom.  
  
I sat down on and opened my eyes I was sitting on a couch, surround, but clothes. I walked to a mirror on the right of me….  
  
OMG GOD! I AM BRITNEY FUCKING SPEARS!  
  
HOLY SHIT!  
  
Britney P.O.V  
  
I was still screaming when the skinny black girl ran up to me.  
  
"Rachel are you okay?" she asked.  
  
"Yea of course I am fine, I saw a mouse" I replied faintly.  
  
Just as I spoke, a haw flew into my room.  
  
Hey RachI heard in my head  
  
"AHHH AHH I AM HEARING VOICES IN MY HEAD!!!" I screamed at the skinny black girl  
  
Then I grabbed a gymnastics trophy and started chasing the hawk around the room.  
  
Then the bird turned into a boy, a tall boy with brown hair at that point I began beating the shit out of the guy.  
  
The skinny black girl snatched the trophy out of my hand, and mad sure bird boy was okay.  
  
" Rachel what the hell is wrong with you? It's me, Cassie and Tobias!" The skinny black girl yelled.  
  
" Okay. Bird Boy, Ms. Friend of Bird Boy, I am gonna go wake up now.. So yea I'm gonna do that." I said  
  
"K Rach, Tobias and me are gonna leave now and let you "wake up" " The skinny black girl said as her and the bird boy left.  
  
I searched around Rachel's room, found her diary, and began reading it.  
  
Rachel P.O.V  
  
I cannot believe I am Britney Spears! This is soo awesome. Today I went on three interviews, two photo shoots, and in less the 30 minutes I will be going out on a date with Justin Timberlake. I walked in to the closet and tried on a tight baby blue short dress with baby blue high heels.  
  
.:ding dong:.  
  
Well there is the doorbell I am off!!  
  
Britney P.O.V  
  
So later on in the day I get finished with this chick's diary. This girl has to be on crack or something…turning into animals?! I dunno, but the skinny black girl just called and said the "Animorphs " were having a meeting and bird boy would walk to my house to come get me.  
  
So bird boy came and we walked to the skinny black girl's house.  
  
We walked into the barn and I saw, the hottest guy ever! Sandy / dirty blond hair, with blue eyes and a gorgeous body.  
  
Then I saw another guy, he was sorta cute, he was tan, he had black hair, and a big smile.  
  
But I was more interested in hott guy with the blond hair. Slowly I moved over to him and to hott guy and sat next to him. "Hey hott thing what's your name?" I asked.  
  
"Hey Rach, its Jake, remember?" Hott guy replied  
  
"How could ever I ever not remember such a soft face and kissable lips?" I said in response  
  
"Whoa doggie, Rachel and Jake need to move to Wet Virginia she got a thing for her cousin" They annoying guy said  
  
I put on a fake smile and laughed.  
  
"Ya know I'm just joking!" I replied with a giggle  
  
* Rachel P.O.V *  
  
Uh oh… every girl in America is either going to love me or hate me, and its really not my fault!! I was confused! It was hot. I I I I'm scared…  
  
The end for now!  
  
Don't ya love me!? More soon!  
  
Please review! Be gentle it is my first fic! 


	3. .The accident.

Hey this is some more of my story lol! Uhh if you like Justin Timberlake I am really sorry I like him too! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!!  
  
3*Sexy Playette*3  
  
Britney P.O.V  
  
Well after my embarrassing moment at the meeting Bird Boy and I walked to my house, no one was home so I invited him in. I turned on the television and flipped to MTV. Gideon Yago came on with a news brief. What he just told me will make me forever hate the flea bitten rat that is currently me.  
  
Rachel P.O.V  
  
Ya know I really didn't mean to do anything to Justin!! Now before you go post bitch on me let me tell you what happened.  
  
Justin and I were at dinner, I ordered something in French I dunno. Something alameno beefcake. But when they gave it to me it was on fire. I made them take in back and I ordered chicken cordon blu. As the waiter was walking away he must have tripped on my purse strap cause he fell, flaming cow was flying, children were crying and screaming, and Justin was on fire. "AHA HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP" Justin screamed in horror. I did the only thing I could do! I grabbed the bucket the gave you filled with ice that your wine sits in, only I forgot to take the wine out and I dumped the ice, and the wine on his head. He was out like a light. And the thing Justin said before he passed out was," Its over Pinky" He said.  
  
Britney P.O.V  
  
I cried.  
  
Oh did I cry, bawling actually. Bird Boy tried to comfort me," Rach I didn't know you like Justin that much." He said. "Of course I did.." I mumbled through tears. The next thing I knew his lips were touching mine. It was a very light simple, gentle almost dream kind of kiss.  
  
I just looked at him for a second not speaking. "Rach will you be my girlfriend?" He asked quickly.  
  
I gazed at him.. then I shook my head," I mean yes yes," I said with a giggle. I leaned over and gave him a quick kiss. After Bird Boy left I ran up to Rachel's room and logged onto AOL. Next thing I knew SavedaAnimals, Goldenboy03, and Sexyhottguy4u were iming me, but here is the interesting conversation, its between me and Sexyhottguy4u (AKA annoying idiot AKA Marco)  
  
Sexyhottguy4u: Hey Xena  
  
BrowneyedPrincess: Hey whats up?  
  
Sexyhottguy4u: Do you go out with bird boy?  
  
BrowneyedPrincess: Yea pretty much  
  
Sexyhottguy4u: oh :(  
  
BrowneyedPrincess: Why?  
  
Sexyhottguy4u: I like you...  
  
Sexyhottguy4u has signed off 11:12:10 PM  
  
SoOo scared.. Now I have a plan..  
  
Rachel P.O.V  
  
I feel soo bad, I went to the Justin in the hospital, god he looks soo bad. His head was all bald and blackish. His right eye is puffy and dark red, blue, black, and ewww. I went over and grabbed his hand," Justin I am soo sorry for this." I said to him and kissed his forehead.  
  
Though it has only been about n hour since the accident, his room is filled with flowers. I looked at them I saw one from Puff Daddy! Cassie loves Puff Daddy. I could not help it... I had to take them!! I was leaving the hospital with the flowers and was instantly surround by horny screaming crying Justin fans ran to my car in fear they would murder me.  
  
Britney P.O.V  
  
My plan is good very good. She ruined my relationship with Justin, I`ll ruin her life. 


End file.
